


Five Times Keith Is Oblivious And One Time He's Not

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Poetry, Porn With Plot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith keeps finding poems Lance is writing about a man.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	1. gentle

'gentle

he's not gentle.  
his skin is rough like the desert sand   
under my palm, callused hands   
gripping my jaw whilst he kisses me  
Hard.  
he's rough, all edges, his hair coarse dark and thick as it falls  
to his shoulders, his kiss  
bruising and harsh, biting  
Hard.  
his voice, deep, gravelly, masculine  
My name on his lips.  
yet he holds me like   
he never knew roughness, caresses me  
gentle. and I'm falling   
Hard.'

Keith hadn't put the poem down since he found it, stuffed under Lance's pillow whilst Keith was tasked with cleaning everyone's rooms. Lance was writing poetry about a man, someone he kissed, or imagined himself kissing. Keith knew he shouldn't have took it, but he was obsessed with the masculine imagery, the image of Lance being kissed rough by a man, images of Keith gripping his jaw and biting his lip and saying his name, holding him tenderly. 

Keith briefly wondered why Lance had only capitalised Hard, until it occurred to him that perhaps the poem was less about a kiss and a much more private, personal poem. One where Lance wanted a rough man to touch him gently, whilst he fell in love, it seemed. Where Lance wanted to hear his name, an act which must have held significance for Lance, for it to be capitalised too.

Realising the poem was less than innocent, Keith figured it was time to stop reading it. Then again, the poem was private anyway- as far as he knew, Lance was straight and the poem- his boyfriend, real or imaginary- wasn't something anyone was meant to see. He felt guilty. Maybe he was reading too much into it, and Lance was merely trying to write from the perspective of some girl he'd kissed, trying to write his masculinity as a comfort that others saw him like that. 

Keith was going to return the poem, but the alarms started blaring. He grabbed his jacket in a hurry, knocking the paper off the table onto the floor in the common room.


	2. violet

'Violet

he's angry  
and he makes sure that everyone around him  
knows it, he's violent and bloody, but  
he cradled me in his arms and  
i knew he'd always care for me then. if only  
he'd hold me like that again, so our love  
could be violet once more.  
he's a fire but i am not burned by   
his flame, no, for me  
it burns passionate and warm, the heat   
i need to survive, the heat i crave and  
the heat in his eyes glows violet for love   
as he looks me in the eye and tells me  
he loves me too,  
and our love   
burns violent'

Keith knew he shouldn't be reading this. But Lance wasn't violent, so the poems couldn't be about a girl describing Lance. No, Lance was definitely in love with a man. 

Keith's research on violets didn't help him much- unless Lance was secretly a lesbian or unless Lance was super into Greek and Roman mythology, or Victorian flower code, and modesty didn't fit right either. So violet must have had a personal meaning for Lance that Keith was yet to understand. He wanted to know. He wanted to know Lance- Lance was his greatest mystery, because it was easy to take him at face value. A womaniser, at times a bit of a sleaze although he'd grown from that now, flirty and confident. But Keith knew that wasn't the real Lance- he wore it too proudly for a guy who came to Keith feeling like a seventh wheel. Keith often caught him with this look in his eyes, a tired, serious, vulnerable look. He let Keith see that.

Which brought Keith to his next mystery- the thing that was most bugging him. This one was past tense, again Lance being held, but this one wasn't sexual- no, this one, Lance was being cradled in a man's arms. Had been cradled. Keith wondered if that's why Lance wouldn't acknowledge their bonding moment- Keith had cradled him in his arms, and perhaps Lance felt upset, because he had a boy back home, one who cradled him like Keith wished he could.


	3. purple dreams

'purple dreams

i don't think he understands   
that i   
love him. i love him, i love him, i love  
Him.  
i chant it like a mantra into his flesh   
of a night,   
and he chants it back as he   
bruises my thighs with his grip just the way  
i like it  
rough,   
he's rough as he bites me,   
purple, always purple,   
fuzzy,   
licking and sucking until i come   
like i was made  
just for him.  
I feel important, in my dreams.  
i wake alone, dreaming violet men.'

So, Keith mused, it couldn't be a boy on earth- no, this was some galra hook-up or fantasy Lance had. He was writing poetry about his wet dreams now. Keith was mildly disgusted, but curious- despite the plural at the end, it seemed more for the sake of the sound of it than the actual reality of his fantasies- Lance's focus was singular, on one important man, capitalised. And he capitalised I too, like Lance never felt important until this man was above him. 

Lance had clearly met some hot galra who was pounding into him and fucking him raw and Lance was pining after him. Keith felt a little crushed- the guy left of a morning? Or… maybe there wasn't a guy. Maybe the guy didn't like Lance back, and he was waking alone, dreaming about this man holding him and fucking him. Maybe Lance was putting his self worth in the hands of a guy who didn't love him back. Keith hated the guy already, because Lance? Lance would have treated him like no other man ever could. The guy was so lucky, so privileged to be in Lance's dreams, Keith thought, that he couldn't understand how the guy could waste that.


	4. hurts

'hurts

i wish he loved me.  
it hurts. it hurts how much  
i want him to hold me again   
like he did that once. it hurts that he  
probably likes her the way that i once did.  
it hurts because a man like him could never  
love  
a man like me, could never   
want  
my heart to beat for him unless   
it was his to cut out of my chest  
in bloody victory  
like he should.  
he hates me,   
and i need him.'

Keith was ready to kill this mystery guy. Sure, it wasn't his fault for not being in love, but Lance was hurting bad. And Keith wished he could help, reach out. But it wasn't his place, he knew it wasn't. It wasn't his place to ask Lance about a boy he fancied when Keith was never supposed to have read Lance's poetry. Nobody was supposed to know. 

It hurt Keith that Lance felt he needed this man, whilst this man didn't need him back. Lance seemed to fall in love so hard, like he did with Allura, only for it to fall to pieces. Allura had felt like the pair were better as friends- Lance wasn't what she needed in her life. Keith remembered how crushed Lance had been. "It hurts, Keith." Lance had looked at him so pleadingly, like he did during their bonding moment, like Keith held the key to fixing Lance.

Lance was so used to having his heart broken, and Keith wished he could fix it, could wipe his tears away and cradle him in his arms again and kiss it all away. 

Keith set the poem down with a peculiar feeling that he was missing something here.


	5. needed

'needed

he wasn't what i wanted, not like she was.  
he was what i needed. he was always what i   
needed, always   
listened.  
he wasn't my first choice, not like her,   
but,  
he's still the one i need. o how   
could i be so blinded  
by her breasts  
to never notice   
how much   
i needed him?   
why did i feign ignorance, when i   
could have had my chance   
had i only realised  
that i was always his first choice   
but not hers?  
how could i have missed my chance   
with the guy i can be vulnerable with?'

Keith couldn't stop reading this particular poem he'd found, because there was just something- just something that maybe felt like Keith knew this guy, knew this situation clear as day. But he couldn't think, couldn't understand. 

The girl he wanted was definitely Allura- from the moment he saw her, he'd wanted her, pined, wouldn't shut up about her. And her first choice was Lotor. Lance listened to her, all the time, and whilst she listened to him too, she didn't listen. She didn't understand, didn't hear what Lance was meaning. Keith had seen it- Lance, talking about being homesick, Allura, not hearing the cry for help in his voice. 

And the guy? Lance needed the guy, had threw away his chance pursuing a lost love, and now he felt like he'd lost his chance to truly allow himself be truly vulnerable with somebody he truly needed.


	6. forbidden lust

'forbidden lust

i can't get his name off my lips,  
when i find myself alone,  
naked,  
hands  
straying to a place i know  
they shouldn't be, a  
forbidden name  
on my lips.  
under the sheets, in the shower, eyes  
slipped closed, caressing myself like  
i wish he could, imagining  
his lips around my arousal,  
moaning my name  
as i moan for Keith-  
then wake up alone,  
hand sticky,  
tears drying.  
i'm broken.'

Keith was officially the dumbest man on the planet. It was him, and it was him all along. It was him who Lance had been writing about this whole time. Lance needed him.

Keith made his way to Lance's room, gently knocking on the door. Lance didn't answer, so Keith let himself in. Lance was sitting on the edge of his bed, sulking. 

"Lance? Do you… need to talk about it?"

Lance looked so broken, so done. He looked like a man who had given up. Keith wanted to confess immediately, to take his pain away- but that isn't what Lance needed. No, Lance needed to vent it out.

"I'm in love, Keith," Lance admitted quietly, "and I don't know what to do."

"But you're loverboy Lance," Keith said, "you flirt with every pretty girl you see. What's so different about this one?"

"He's a guy," Lance admitted, leg bouncing nervously, "I'm in love with a guy, Keith. I'm bisexual. And he doesn't love me back."

"What makes you so sure," Keith pushed, and Lance huffed, tensing up further. 

"He's a guy," Lance repeated, "and I'm a guy. Guys just- don't like guys! And guys don't appreciate guys crushing on them."

"Lance, that's dumb," Keith said bluntly, "you're literally a guy who likes guys. There are millions of guys who like guys. They're gay, Lance. Lots of people are gay. Shiro's gay, Adam's gay, I'm gay. I'm gay, Lance."

"Oh come on, Keith," Lance huffed in frustration, "that doesn't mean anything."

"Lance." Keith began firmly. "Lance. I'm gay. I like men. Especially men I've cradled in my arms."

Lance went silent for a moment- Keith knew logically there were thousands of emotions in Lance's head right now, but Keith couldn't read them- that wasn't his strong point. 

"We had a bonding moment," Lance began quietly, "you cradled me in your arms…"

"Yes I did," Keith said fondly, "you denied it but I knew deep down that- it meant something to me, Lance. Also… I may have read your poetry." Lance flushed puce, didn't reply. "I'm sorry," Keith continued, "I know I shouldn't have. But I just- I was jealous, of this- of this jerk who wasn't treating you right, because I could give you what you needed and more and this guy was just… wasting his time. And then I read my name and… Lance, I love you, I want you, I… I need you too. I just didn't see how you could possibly want me too. And now I know you do, and I don't want us to waste another minute. I want you, Lance. I want to heal your heart and fix your dreams so you wake up held in my arms feeling loved, not broken. Lance... " 

Keith crossed the distance between them, kneeling in front of Lance so that he could see his face- Lance looked like he was in shock, trying not to cry, and Keith couldn't tell what Lance was feeling. Keith reached up, ghosting his fingers over the light stubble on Lance's jaw, pressing his palm against his cheek and moving his hand until his fingers slotted between the dry tresses of Lance's hair- they felt salt damaged, from swimming in the ocean. "Lance… look at me…"

Lance looked at him with a soft gasp, and he'd never looked so vulnerable. "I love you, Keith…" he admitted, and Keith smiled softly as Lance surged forwards to capture his lips. Keith kissed back hard, like he knew Lance wanted, needed, feeling Lance's hand across his jaw and grabbing his hair, breathing hard into the kiss. Keith bit his bottom lip, sucking on it and licking it soothingly, pulling him closer to kiss him harder before moving to roughly, hungrily, mouth at his neck, sucking and biting frantically until Lance was sighing strongly, beginning to pant with need, so Keith nipped at his ear lobe.

"Want me to suck your cock dry, make you cum in my throat and scream my name?" Lance moaned his consent, kissing Keith hard, nodding against his lips, and Keith yanked Lance's zip down- they could make love some other time. This was desperate, needy, fast- Keith pulled Lance out, stroking him to full hardness whilst Lance moaned, spreading his legs and twitching, leaning his hands heavily on Keith's shoulders for stability. 

Keith hadn't sucked a dick before, but he was pretty sure he could make Lance cum hard. "Wait, wait," Lance interrupted, before Keith could even move his head where he wanted it to be right now. Keith looked up at Lance, who looked torn between blissed out pleasure and concern. "If you need to stop, just- tap my thigh, yeah? And uh… I'll say something like uh… violet. That's our safeword, okay?" Keith nodded, waiting for Lance's permission, but Lance seemed to be waiting for Keith to decide what to do. So Keith did. 

He bowed his head, opening his mouth and sucking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently, Lance's hips bucking and twitching, but Lance was restraining himself. He grunted, lifting a hand from Keith's shoulder to cover his mouth. Keith licked across the slit and Lance moaned desperately- Keith may not have sucked a cock before, but as a penis owner, he knew which parts were sensitive. He didn't care about making this last as he pulled off, licking a frantic stripe up the shaft like it was made of ice cream- it was hot, velvety, heavy against his tongue and Keith licked at it like a starving man, eager to experience, his first time, his first sexual encounter, to make it good for Lance. 

Lance's leg kept twitching under Keith's palm, Lance breathing heavily into his hand and whining as Keith licked the glans. Keith looked up as he sucked the tip back in and Lance- Lance looked wrecked as he moaned behind his hand, eyes desperate and pleading, cheekbones puce with heat as Keith sucked rhythmically, swirling his tongue in circles around the slit, and Lance was clamping his eyes shut with a moaning cry, fingers gripping Keith's shoulder hard and Keith felt a strong wave of arousal, heat in his abdomen contracting as his cock twitched in his pants, pre-cum dripping. Keith knew if he touched it he'd blow his load in an instant, moaning around Lance's cock as he slowly sunk lower, gripping the base and giving it an experimental stroke. 

Lance's cock twitched in his mouth, thick and hot, a dribble of pre-cum tickling the back of Keith's tongue. Keith sucked back up and swallowed to avoid gagging, pulling off and flicking the glans with his tongue, Lance's hand suddenly gripping his hair. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, Keith-" Lance panted desperately, "oh god-" Keith gave a hard suck, smirking as Lance yelped and twitched violently, leg wrapping around Keith's back as Keith slowly lowered himself down, Lance letting out a loud whining moan as he slapped his hand back over his mouth.

Keith smirked to himself proudly, cock throbbing deliciously in his pants as he pulled back up quickly with a hard suck that had Lance gasping. "Ah- fuck, Keith- ah! God- yeah… oh god Keith, fuck…" Lance let out a broken up moan of desperation, his heel digging into Keith's back as Keith teased the slit, Lance's hips jerking violently as Lance yelped in pleasure, pre-cum spilling liberally from the top. Keith was hard, his cock pushing against his pants, desperate for pleasure as Keith felt his balls tighten. Keith let go of Lance's thigh, resting his other elbow on Lance's thigh for stability instead, and gripped Lance's balls with a firm squeeze. 

"Quiznak-" Lance moaned out loudly, and Keith sucked hard on the tip. "Ah ah ah- Keith- oh fuck-" Keith squeezed Lance roughly, making him cry out with a loud moan as Keith slowly bobbed his head back down. He managed to take him all the way to the back of his hard palate- but he daren't take him into his throat. "Keith- hah- oh- fuck- ah-" Keith sucked as he pulled his head up with another squeeze to Lance's balls, licking the slit as he reached the top. Lance was twitching as Keith began to slowly bob his head, curling his tongue to surround Lance's girth to stop it from going too far back. Lance groaned and whined desperately, the hand on Keith's shoulder instead moving to fervently pet Keith's hair. 

Lance's hips were bucking and jerking involuntarily every hard suck Keith gave, and Keith couldn't ignore his own cock anymore. He reached down with the hand that was around Lance's length, palming himself through his jeans and moaning around Lance's cock as he pushed down on his own and fuck Lance cried and jerked his hips at that and Keith was desperately close already, pushing down harder with his palm-

And Keith's orgasm hit him, Keith's mouth falling open around Lance's cock as his whole body twitched violently, his entire cock spasming as wet hot cum poured out into his boxers, and he couldn't stop the way his hips bucked and his cock twitched through his release, Keith's whole body fuzzy and heavy and weightless as his cock spasmed hard, rhythmic pulses pulling out a loud moan as Keith's eyes fluttered shut from the forceful bliss of release, the heat consuming Keith's mind as he pulled off to rest his cheek on Lance's thigh. He moaned desperately as the spasms continued, electric tingles rocking through him as his cock twitched and emptied, Keith groaning softly as the heat slowly lifted, twitches of aftershocks making him gasp as he lightly palmed himself, his cock wet in his boxers. He opened his eyes to look up at Lance, who had his mouth hung open like he was so close to cumming himself. Keith took a few breaths to bring himself back to reality, leaning forwards with a mischievous smirk before taking it back in his mouth knowing Lance would come-

And Lance did, hard. Keith felt his cock give a violent twitch as hot ribbons of cum painted his tongue and filled his mouth, Lance bucking his hips slightly through his orgasm as he let out an almost pained grunt, groaning low before a pitchy moan escaped as Keith felt his cock spasm in his mouth, more cum pouring from the tip into his mouth and Keith swallowed, Lance holding him in a death grip as he cried out in ecstacy, body jerking as he desperately tried to hold still, back arched as he moaned wantonly as a strong surge of arousal surged through Keith, pulling him into a second dry orgasm before he'd fully softened, Keith's whole body spasming as he moaned hot around Lance's cock, the last dribbles of cum spurting into Keith's mouth. Keith swallowed with a broken moan, pulling off and panting moans into the air as his orgasm tore through his body, eyes fluttering almost shut and mouth open, a slight smile trying to find its way onto his face as his face screwed up in bliss.

Lance was panting as Keith's brain came back to earth, Keith looking up with a grin despite the cum dripping down his chin. Lance pushed it up with his finger, pushing it into Keith's mouth. Keith whined, one last violent aftershock tearing through him as he looked up at Lance with wide eyes, Lance's eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide. He looked wrecked. "You- you came in your pants," Lance gasped, "from blowing me. Twice!" 

Keith hummed in satisfaction, grinning lazily. "I really love your cock," he replied, Lance whining before giving a sharp gasp and a harsh buck of his hips as Keith gave the slit one last lick, tasting the salty last drop of cum as it slid down his throat.

"Holy fuck, Keith," Lance gasped, panting, "how'd you- learn to do that?"

"I didn't," Keith admitted, and Lance gave a soft smile, tucking himself away and pulling Keith up off the floor. 

"Holy fuck, Keith…" Lance repeated, "you just sucked me off."

"I wanted to," Keith replied, peppering gentle kisses over Lance's jaw, "wanted you to know how much I wanted you, needed you. Needed you to be mine, to be my boyfriend, to taste your pretty cock in my mouth..."

"But- you're such a manly man!" Lance protested, "and you just-... yeah!"

"Lance," Keith chuckled, "I only knew how to blow you good because I know what I'd like on my cock. And yeah I sucked your dick but I sucked it like a man, Lance, like your man, like a man starved of your pretty cock for too long. And one day, I'm gonna fuck you like a man, and when I let you fuck me, I'm gonna take it like a man, like your man, like I was made to take your cock and I'm gonna make you cum in a way that only a man can, you got it?" Lance nodded frantically and moaned, Keith grinning with pride. 

"Woah, wait a minute, hold the phone," Lance whined, "if I'd have known my shitty poetry would have got you on your knees for me, I'd have written you a- a whole porn novel or something!" 

Keith leaned in close with a smirk. "You should," he said, Lance swallowing, puce to the tips of his ears, "you should write all the dirty things you want to do with my cock so I can jack off to it thinking of your pretty cock, so I can recreate all your dirty, kinky fantasies if I'm into them too." 

"Oh fuck Keith-" Lance gasped, eyes fluttering shut with a whine. "Oh fuck I'm- cumming in my pants, that was- that was so hot- ah-" Keith felt himself flame red as he watched his boyfriend cum hard, committing Lance's fucked out face to memory. After all, he'd be seeing a lot more of it from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance chooses Violet as his safe word because Keith's eyes are violet and red and blue make purple which feels safe


End file.
